memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Dreadnought found
(Space, Klingon border) The dreadnought is blasting away at a fleet of Klingon warships and birds of prey blasting at the ship as the birds of prey swerve around the ship trying to stay out of its weapon's range but they keep getting destroyed at they try to approach it. (IKS Sword of Kahless) General Worf is on board the flagship sitting in the command chair as the ship shakes hard and sparks fly from the ceiling. Reroute power to forward shields and increase power to the forward disruptor banks and target their main power grid, keep sending a distress call to any Federation outpost and vessel within range of us General Worf says as he looks at his tactical officer. He nods and starts working on the console as the ship takes another hit. Sir picking up two warp signatures heading our way its a pair of Sovereign class starships one of them is the Enterprise and the other is the USS Intrepid the ops officer says as he looks a the console read out. Worf smiles at the sound of his former ship's name. (Space, Klingon border) Both the Intrepid and Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches the battle site. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Increase power to forward shields, standby quantum phasers, ready photon torpedoes and quantum torpedoes let's do it over and under Lieutenant Johansson, Sito tell the Intrepid we're gonna make a flyby fire at the dreadnought Captain Martin says as he goes back to his command chair. Sito sends the message. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Enterprise is gonna make a strafing run on the dreadnought Lieutenant Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kira as she reports the transmission from the Enterprise. Standby all forward weapons Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. She gets the weapons on standby. Quantum phasers are fully powered, both forward and aft torpedo bays are full loaded and armed ready to fire on your command sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. (Space, Klingon border) Both Enterprise and Intrepid move in on the dreadnought attacking the Klingon fleet, and fire off several torpedo volleys at its primary hull causing explosions to erupt along the outer hull and they move at fast speeds over the hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Johansson hard right course 223 mark 889 standby a spread of photon torpedoes Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at his arm rest console. Aye, sir coming about to course 223 mark 889 increasing to full impulse engaging port maneuvering thrusters now Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the helm console. Photon torpedoes locked on target sir Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Dispersal pattern Sierra and fire Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander McCabe then at the viewer. McCabe pressed the fire button. (Space, Klingon border) The Enterprise fires off a single torpedo that splits into 4 torpedoes then they struck the outer hull causing explosions along the hull. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Enterprise is causing some damage to the ship Commander Madden says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Kira. Commander Curtis, fire Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Curtis. She nods at Captain Kira and pressed the fire button. (Space, Klingon border) The Intrepid fires off several volleys of quantum phasers and causes massive explosions along the outer hull. (USS Titanic, main bridge, red alert) Minimal damage from both Sovereign class vessels Admiral Mandrake says the tactical officer as he's looking at the console read out. Then Admiral Mandrake looks at the viewer and then turns to the tactical officer. Target the flagship and fire at will all weapons Admiral Mandrake says as he looks at the viewer seeing the Enterprise flying towards them. (Space, Klingon border) The dreadnought fires several volleys at the Enterprise hitting the hull plating causing explosions on the hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew is hanging onto their consoles as the ship takes several hits from the weapons of the dreadnought. Shields down to 34% main power is offline switching to emergency power Lieutenant Commnander McCabe says as he looks at the console read out. Then Typhuss comes over the com with a plan to disable the dreadnought's main phaser banks. Set the deflector beam to a narrow pulse of 0.4 microns, as soon as the dreadnought's weapons are fully-charged, fire the deflector pulse it will trigger an overload in their phaser banks and disable their weapons systems Typhuss says on the com system. Commander Lelfer Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Lefler as she's at the engineering console. I'm on it Captain setting deflector beam to a narrow pulse of 0.4 microns, if this doesn't work it'll do more damage to us then the dreadnought Commander Lefler says as she looks at her console. It'll work if Lieutenant Kim did this in the Delta Quadrant it will work for the Enterprise Captain Martin says as he goes back to sit in the Captain's chair. Their weapons are at full power sir Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Robin now Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She presses the button then all of the sudden a bright flash and coolant vents from the ceiling as a shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling throwing debris from the MSD to the ground causing the officers standing at the console flying. Report Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew as coolant still vents from the ceiling. Shields are down so are weapons Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he looks at the console. Then Typhuss comes on the viewer. Its time to retreat, we better get the hell out of here Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Acknowledge, Sito inform General Worf we're falling back and suggest he does the same as well Captain Martin says as he goes back to the chair. She nods and sends the transmission. Warp 9 engage Lieutenant Johansson Captain Martin says as he looks at the young helm officer. She nods and inputs the commands and then pressed the warp button. (Space, Klingon border) The Intrepid, Enterprise and the Klingon fleet jump to warp speed.